<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Arya had been at Eastwatch by Weltverbessererin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715403">If Arya had been at Eastwatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/pseuds/Weltverbessererin'>Weltverbessererin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arya at the Wall, Bromance, Canon Divergent, Dragons, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, Episode: s07e06 Beyond the Wall, F/M, Fic Advent Calendar, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jon finding out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random &amp; Short, Riding a dragon, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, The Fellowship of the Wight, canonverse, chapters get better I promise, extremely short ficlets, fighting Wights, you could call them drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/pseuds/Weltverbessererin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya heads straight to the Wall from Braavos to get to Jon.<br/>He isn't the only bastard she'll find there.</p><p>Advent Calendar 2020.</p><p>A tiny tidbit for every day leading up to Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Gendry Waters, Jon Snow &amp; Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. don't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846619">The Million And One Ways Arya Could (Should) Have Been Mentioned</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight">SecondFromTheRight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Format inspired by the fic linked above. Definitely read it if you haven't yet!</p><p>Premise for all chapters unless otherwise indicated is that Arya found a captain who took her to Eastwatch from Braavos because why not. She wanted to get to Jon and as far as she knows, he's at the Wall.</p><p>Some plot points are still stupid and I'm not able to fix them all, but I feel these might make slightly more sense without being plain self indulgence and obviously they're gonna focus on Gendrya and that's always a win.</p><p>There will be different takes on the same canon scene. Some chapters will be the continuations, they will be named accordingly. The order is random.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>1</strong>***</p><p>He's standing a little ways away from the others. Mostly to avoid Beric, Thoros and the Hound as long as he still can and checks his equipment for the last time, tightening his furs again when Arya's voice comes out of nowhere.</p><p>The last time he’d seen her she’d been talking to Jon.</p><p>"Don't go."</p><p>He turns and is startled by how close she is.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She grabs his sleeve and holds on tight.</p><p>"Don't go on this mission."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>She hesitates, searching for the right words that would convince him but wouldn't give too much of her heart away.</p><p>Her grip loosens.</p><p>"It's dangerous." Not wrong, but not enough to change his mind, she knows.</p><p>Gendry is taken aback and doesn't think before he speaks.</p><p>"You didn't ask Jon not to go. What's special about me?"</p><p>She lets go of his sleeve and pulls her hand back as if burned and turns to leave. She can't believe that he still won't take her seriously. At the same time, she's afraid to think about why she doesn't want him to go.</p><p>"Arya?"</p><p>She's already walking away.</p><p>"Forget it. Go and get yourself killed. Thought you were dead anyway."</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. with my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>2</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was infuriating, ignoring his pleas and orders. Couldn’t she see that he just wanted her to be safe? He’d only just gotten her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like having to resort to reminding Arya of his authority both as her older brother and her king and he knew she’d even resent him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she left him no choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his pointer finger, he started, "I am your </span>
  <b>
    <em>Kin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>", but Gendry interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let her come. I'll protect her. With my life, your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know whether he should be impressed or insulted that the man didn’t seem to have any reservation talking to him in that manner. Then again, he’d told him to call him Jon several times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon closed his eyes, exasperated, and nodded. Knowing her, he'd never really believed he could've made her stay, but he'd had to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be safer to take her with them right away, instead of finding she snuck away and followed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was that made Gendry willing to give his life for his sister's would have to wait to be unpacked later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. run Tormund run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>3</strong>***</p><p>The last wights fall, only one remains standing.</p><p>They circle it, toss it around until Tormund can tackle it to the ground and the Hound puts a burlap sack over its head. But the wight doesn't give up that easily and emits a horrible screech that can surely be heard for miles.</p><p>Jon's head immediately whips towards the ridge in the mountains, his ears having picked up on the sound of an approaching army. He looks back to his companions.</p><p>They heard it too.</p><p>His mind is racing.</p><p>He looks to Arya, his little sister, who he brought out here knowing the dangers that lurk beyond the Wall.</p><p>She is at his side in an instance, Gendry and the rest close at her heels.</p><p>"Run back to Eastwatch. Send a raven to Danaerys. Tell her what's happened."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you", she replies, her mind made up.</p><p>Tormund interjects.</p><p>"I'll go, I know the area best."</p><p>Before Jon can say anything, Tormund turns, heaves the wight on his shoulder, hands Beric his weapon and with one last meaningful look that Jon acknowledges with a nod, turns to leave them.</p><p>Gendry fidgets for a moment, then decides to speak up.</p><p>"Arya should go with him."</p><p>He avoids looking at her, but can feel her stare on him.</p><p>"Too late now, come on." Jon waves for the group to follow him, now clearly seeing the hordes of wights getting closer.</p><p>"Let's go!" he shouts again and takes off.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This way, Tormund raving about Jon riding a dragon isn't one of the stupidest things from s8.</p><p>Also, I know these chapters are super short, so if you'd like to comment but don't know what, emojis are totally fine and very much appreciated 🥰 thanks to everyone who's read and commented so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. bromance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>4</strong>***</p><p>Arya is sparring with the wildlings.</p><p>After besting every member of the Watch currently at Eastwatch -including himself-, she must enjoy encountering some new techniques.</p><p>The wildlings' style is more brutal but still intricate. Yet Arya manages to sidestep them and find the holes in their defences.</p><p>Gendry walks by carrying firewood watching the display as he goes and then stops next to Jon.</p><p>They watch in silence for a bit before Jon speaks.</p><p>"She's changed hasn't she?" It's as if he needs confirmation from someone else who knew her before.</p><p>Gendry thinks for a second, then smiles, never taking his eyes off Arya.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Jon looks at him surprised.</p><p>"Just grown, I s'pose," Gendry clarifies and walks away.</p><p>It had sounded a lot like the smith had only realised this now himself.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's a little different.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>5</strong>***</p><p>His head hurts. No, his whole body hurts. But he's warm.</p><p>He blinks his eyes open to examine which of the Seven Hells he's found himself in.</p><p>It's dark, a single candle and small fire the only sources of light. But the firelight is obscured by a large chair holding a tiny person.</p><p>When he recognises the person as a sleeping Arya, he sits up, his protesting muscles making him wince.</p><p>She sits at his bedside, knees pulled to her chest on the large chair, a hand extended towards him resting on the bed. It slips a bit in her sleep.</p><p>Gendry tries to scoff. He did get himself killed after all. He hasn't felt warm since leaving Dragonstone, certainly not at Eastwatch or beyond the Wall, especially not when he was running back on his own.</p><p>That's not entirely true, though; he'd felt warm holding Arya in his arms. Arya.</p><p>He failed her, yet again by breaking his promise to return.</p><p>She is distburbed by the noise of him moving and moaning and her eyes snap open, head turning toward him.</p><p>Neither says anything. Gendry's eyes wander over her body lingering on her right arm that is stretched towards his bed and her hand resting on it.</p><p>He looks up to meet her eyes again and frees his own hand from under the mountain of furs to take her hand in his and squeeze it. Her expression is unreadable, she just stares at him, then gets up to sit next to him on the bed.</p><p>Gendry watches silently as she brings a hand to his forehead. It's cold as ice.</p><p>For some reason <em>that</em> convinces him that he is still alive and he has to know if he failed his task or not.</p><p>"The others?" he croaks.</p><p>"Haven't made it back yet."</p><p>"But you sent for Daenerys?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How long was I out?"</p><p>"Almost a whole day. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Tired", he tries to joke, barely able to keep his eyes open.</p><p>When he feels Arya move off the mattress, he pleads "Stay."</p><p>"I am staying, stupid", she replies as she settles back down in her chair, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.</p><p>His eyes drift shut with exhaustion, wondering whether Arya is freezing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. don't go pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>6</strong>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went after her and grabbed her arm. He had a feeling if she didn't want him to catch her, she would've gotten away.</p>
<p>She stopped but jerked her arm free to turn and growl at him. A trace of unshed tears brimming in her eyes.</p>
<p>He just looked at her for a moment. It was difficult to reconcile her with the girl he remembered. She was a woman grown now. And no doubt beautiful.</p>
<p>Boldened by her plea, he pulled her to his chest and just held her tight. After a few seconds she relaxed somewhat and brought her hands up to grip the furs where they covered his ribs, her forehead resting against his shoulder.</p>
<p>He turned his head to speak into her hair. "I promise I'll come back."</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>After a couple more breaths, they parted reluctantly.</p>
<p>Without meeting his eyes Arya turned and briskly walked away.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard watching her leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. one step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>7</strong>***</p><p>"Just let me come through the gate to the other side," Arya pleaded.</p><p>Jon sighed. "Fine. One step beyond the wall and then you'll turn around."</p><p>Arya's bright smile was worth the trouble of constantly having to argue with her. But it still almost made him long for the days when she was just a child. She'd always been stubborn, but at least she used to listen to him. Now she didn't take shit from anyone.</p><p>Later when they stood behind the outer gate, waiting for it to lift and clear their path for them he looked down at her and started to regret his decision to let her come this far. The look of wonder and determination on her face told him she wouldn't just take the one step he gave her, but she'd take however many leagues it took for them to complete their mission.</p><p>When the gate had been lifted all the way they looked at each other.<br/>"Ready?" Jon asked.<br/>"Ready," Arya replied and took a step forward. She turned to face him with an even brighter smile than before.</p><p>"I'm north of the Wall."</p><p>"Yes, and that's as far as you'll go."</p><p>He really thought that was the last of it, so he just started walking. They'd said their goodbyes in private earlier.</p><p>He made it about three steps when Arya overtook him and twirled around to look at him while she walked backwards.</p><p>"You didn't really think that would work, did you?"</p><p>Jon sighed, "Not really, no."</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. top of the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>8</strong>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found her right at the top of the Wall at sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was leaning on the icy balustrade with her elbows, looking out over Westeros. Silently he joined her, knowing she'd heard him approach, and he mimicked her pose to share in the incredible view before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Been wondering why a Southerner would agree to come here," Arya broke the silence without looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gendry contemplated his answer for a moment. "We're all Southerners here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spoken like a true Northerner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got that one from Tormund," he confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bright smile crept on her face and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He weighed whether what he was about to say next was a safe topic to broach for it implied so much about their past journey. They hadn't talked all that much since they'd reunited, the preapraions for the mission taking priority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he kept his face neutral when he said, </span>
  <span>"You're just jealous that I got here first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It earned him a punch on the upper arm, but she was looking at him smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never thought we'd actually make it here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither," he paused. "Thought you were dead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air in front of her face became visible when she exhaled a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him when she said, "I thought you were dead too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something on his face must've changed upon hearing this and he turned his body around to face her. His demeanor wasn't the only one that had changed. Arya looked at him... wistfully? It took her another heartbeat, then she stopped holding back and threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. like a virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>9</strong>*** </p><p> </p><p>He was half asleep, or half awake when he felt a weight move over his lower body. It startled him into action and he freed his arms from under the covers. The room was too dark to see more than shapes.</p><p>"Relax, stupid. It's just me."</p><p>"Arya, what the fuck!"</p><p>"Shh. Will you just move?"</p><p>In spite of himself he shuffled to the edge to accommodate her, following her demand out of habit.</p><p>"What are you doing!"</p><p>"Can't sleep. And I always slept better next to you," she replied casually while she nudged him to make even more space for herself on the narrow bed that was placed next to the wall.</p><p>"You can't be here!" He whisper shouted.</p><p>"We're keeping our clothes on, calm down. I just want to sleep. So shut up."</p><p>Gendry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. </p><p>They stayed quiet for a while while he waited for his vexation to fade and think of what to say. The insinuation that 'clothes off' may have been an option gave him a lot to think about.</p><p>When he finally turned his head to fire off a speech about how he'd be hanged if someone found them like this, he halted before he said the first word, cause Arya was snoring softly. </p><p>The nostalgic sound caused his irritation to evaporate and he moved his head to look towards the ceiling again. Soon his eyes closed of their own accord and he drifted off to sleep with the calming presence of Arya next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up alone in the morning and wonders whether it was all just a dream.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>10</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>Night had descended on them and the temperature had dropped impossibly lower. The snow reflected the moonlight and illuminated the unmoving figures of the dead surrounding the edge of the lake. </p><p>They sat waiting, the Hound pacing at the edge of the boulder away from the fire.</p><p>None of them could sleep. Instead, they sat around, huddled together ever so vigilantly.</p><p>Arya had sat down next to him, but making it clear she was still mad at him by not looking his way. "Bet now you wish you'd left with Tormund."</p><p>Gendry released a long sigh.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry."</p><p>Instead of acknowledging his apology she just shuffled backwards until she leaned against the stone behind them and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after Arya had gotten comfortable and eventually feigned sleep, Jon sat down on her other side, causing her to be squeezed in between him and Gendry.</p><p>She'd told herself she'd sat down next to him to keep him warm. And she was sure Jon was pretending the same with her.</p><p>Because even if they were from the North, spending the night outside beyond the wall introduced them to a sense of cold Arya had never felt before. </p><p>The silence could have almost made her fall asleep, but it piqued her interest when Jon cleared his throat and said "So..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. forge flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>11</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>She starts spending time with him in Eastwatch's smithy. </p><p>And she's always in the way. </p><p>For someone so smart and agile she's quite the inconvenience in the small space.</p><p>He constantly has to ask her to move. At first, she moves on her own, then she starts telling him to just shove her if he's so bothered. And she smirks when she says it. Gendry just grabs her by the arms and moves her without hesitation, still focused on his work. </p><p>Then she starts resisting.</p><p>It takes him a bit to realise she's playing a game with him.</p><p>The next day, he grabs her by the waist and sets her on an empty spot on the workbench. He thinks it makes her breath- and speechless for a moment.</p><p>Keeping the smile off his face is a challenge.</p><p>Everytime he needs to grab a tool, he leans over her, their legs touching. Or he stands right next to her so that their bodies touch.</p><p>One day he stands right in front her while she's telling him a story, a plan forming in his mind.</p><p>He takes a step forward. Her storytelling halts for a second.</p><p>He takes another step closer and watches her lose her train of thought.</p><p>She's looking up at him with her large grey eyes as he slowly parts her legs to stand in between them. Then he leans forward, a hand braced on the table on either side of her.</p><p>And he snatches the tongs from behind her.</p><p>He can feel her deflate as he turns away without looking at her, a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haters might say it's similar to don't go, but is it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>12</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>Arya stepped into his path in the empty main hall. </p><p>"You really plan on going through with this, huh?"</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"That bloody mission! You're not a soldier!"</p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying that? I know how to fight well enough."</p><p>Over the two weeks they'd both been here, Arya had repeatedly told him and Jon and really everyone else how stupid she thought their idea was. Yet of course none of them took her seriously.</p><p>She needed to change her tactic.</p><p>"Jon won't be mad if you change your mind."</p><p>"Won't he?" Gendry sighed. "This is not about whether or not Jon would be mad. I just need to do this."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>He sighed again and she could tell he was looking for the right words to explain it.</p><p>"All these years when I was back in King's Landing I've felt like I was preparing for something. This is it, Arya, I know it. I was supposed to come here and go on this mission."</p><p>This gave her a good opening to address something she was nervous about.</p><p>"What if that's not entirely true. What if you were meant to come here because…," Now she felt stupid for saying it out loud. But it was what she was feeling so she had to let him know and then it was up to him what he'd do with the information.</p><p>"What if you're here because I'm here. Because here is where we were supposed to go when we met and now it's where we've reunited." She took a deep breath for this last part and whispered. "I just don't want to lose you again."</p><p>Gendry exhaled and looked at her with soft eyes.</p><p>"Arya, I-" But Arya was faster and leaned up and kissed him. It took him a second to reciprocate, but then he did and Arya grabbed him by his clothes to get closer just to pull back after a moment to whisper "Stay." And he nodded, so she dove back towards him for more kissing cause she really liked doing that.</p><p>She hadn't actually thought she could make him stay, but it seemed he’d learned from his mistakes.</p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>halfway through seems like a good point to finally let them kiss, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. couples who run together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just had to</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>13</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>"Someone’s got to look out for Gendry." Jon had said and Arya was sure he’d even <em>smiled</em>. That’s what she got for caring about the bastard. <em>Bastards.</em> Running back to Eastwatch from wherever the hell they’d been before everything had gone to shit and the others had managed to get stuck on a frozen lake in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Her lungs weren’t used to the cold anymore like they had been before she left Winterfell. But she was still doing considerably better than Gendry with his southron blood.</p><p>Looking behind her, she noticed Gendry heading in the wrong direction.</p><p>“Where are you going! Eastwatch is south<em>east</em> of here.”</p><p>He panted and looked around, obviously lost.</p><p>“And you’re sure that’s where you’re going?”</p><p>
  <em>Seven hells, not this again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. like a virgin pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>14</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>During supper two days later Arya sits down next to him. </p><p>She eats a few spoons of her stew then asks nonchalantly, "Why didn't you come to my room last night? You could've, you know." </p><p>She thought she had made it pretty clear what kind of relationship she wants to have. Had he really believed she came to him because she couldn't sleep? She could've curled up with Jon, her favourite brother. Why would she risk Gendry's well-being by being caught in his bed if not for ... <em>more</em>. At some point at least.</p><p>And she simply enjoys teasing him like that way too much.</p><p>Gendry chokes on his food a bit, then sputters before collecting himself and leaning closer to reply in a low voice, "Because someone finding you in my bed and someone finding me in your bed are still two different things."</p><p><em>Coward,</em> she thinks fondly, keeping her face neutral.</p><p>"Well, I hope you like sleeping in the cold. Because unlike you, I didn't forget to keep the fire in my room going."</p><p>With that she gets up and leaves a stunned Gendry behind.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. look out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>15</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>The night before the men are set to leave –weather permitting– the three of them sit around the fire after supper in comfortable silence.</p><p>There's something that's been weighing on Arya and she needs to say it now.</p><p>She tears her gaze away from the flames to look at her brother. "Jon. Promise me to look out for Gendry."</p><p>He looks surprised. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Gendry scrunching up his face in question.</p><p>She turns to him. "And you make sure my brother comes back." The men look at each other, then back at her.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Jon nods even though he obviously has questions, "I promise." </p><p>Gendry hesitates.</p><p>Both Arya and Jon watch him expectantly while he seems to be having an internal debate.</p><p>Avoiding their eyes, he suggests, "How about you come with us. That way you can have an eye on both of us."</p><p>Reflexively, her eyes shoot to Jon whose expression is unreadable. </p><p>She doesn't think he'll allow it, but then again she doesn't need his permission. And now that the idea is in her head…</p><p>Addressing Gendry, Jon says, "I wish you'd have asked me first because I'm afraid now there's no stopping Arya from coming with us."</p><p>Gendry is trying to look innocent but the hint of a smile only Arya can see gives him away: He knew she'd be happy to come along and he just gave her an opening.</p><p>She gets up. "I better go pack then."</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. stuck pt ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>16</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>"So," Jon said, "Now might be a good time to explain why you so willingly offered to die for Arya and why she's asleep on you now."</p><p>Gendry looked down. Arya's head had found its way on his shoulder in her sleep.</p><p>"Don't really know where to start."</p><p>"How about at the beginning."</p><p>So that's what he did. He told Jon the whole story from the day Ned Stark was beheaded to a couple of days ago when Arya had shown up out of nowhere.</p><p>Jon listened quietly.</p><p>"Well, I suppose that all makes a lot of sense."</p><p>"It does?"</p><p>"Of course she likes you. You're a bastard and one that can make swords no less."</p><p>"Yeah I guess."</p><p>There was a break when neither of them knew what to say.</p><p>"Thank you. For looking after her all this time," Jon finally ended the silence.</p><p>"She did the same for me." </p><p>"I need you to stick to your promise. When this goes to shit," he looked out towards the lake, "Do everything you can to get her out of here. I don't like having to ask this of you, but I messed up and it looks like I can't make it right, so I need help."</p><p>Gendry nodded solemnly and cleared his throat. "You didn't ask, I offered."</p><p>If he hadn't looked down then, he probably wouldn't have felt Arya snake her hand down his arm to his own hand through all the layers he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. unstuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is basically a fight scene, nothing too graphic, but you're warned if that's not your thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>17</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all the Hound's fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but push their luck by throwing stones at the Others. The last stone had slid across the re-frozen lake and indicated it was solid enough for them to walk on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were up to their elbows in Wights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya pushed Needle through a Wight's face just before Jon stepped in front of her only for Gendry to pull her back even further a second later. But there was nowhere to go. Someone knocked into them from the left and another Wight came at them from the right. She didn't even have time to pissed that they were treating her like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly fire from the sky illuminated the scene around them, breaking them out of the fight for a moment to admire the three enormous dragons flying overhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the undead were unimpressed by the new arrivals and kept up their attack, completely unbothered that some of them had been burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prospect of rescue pushed the group to mobilise their last reserves and fight off the attackers long enough for one of the dragons to land close to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was running purely on instinct by this point, every muscle burning when she felt the impact of the enormous beast landing behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men closest to it scrambled to climb on its back. It felt like the longest moment of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was their turn, Gendry pulled her along and she grabbed Jon's arm just in time to tear him away from the fight.</span>
</p><p><span>She'd have fallen on the short way if it hadn't been for Gendry holding her upright.  Once</span> they were close enough Gendry hoisted her up and almost threw her onto the dragon's back without hesitation. While she found somewhere to hold onto, Gendry was trying to get Jon to give up the fight and join the rest of the group. Arya extended her hand towards her brother and Gendry helped push from below.</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to be relieved yet with Gendry still on the ground and it took Jon way too long to sheath Longclaw and get settled so that Gendry had to fend off several creatures on his own. They were starting to climb on his back and tear on his clothes, focusing all of their attention on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Jon were holding out a hand each, but Gendry had trouble grasping them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when it seemed they'd be able to pull him up, a Wight jumped on his back and bit the exposed part of his neck. Gendry screamed in pain and Arya screamed his name in terror. All around them Wights were trying to get onto the dragon as well and she could hear Daenerys shouting that they had to <em>leave</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya started to panic for real and kept shouting at Gendry to hurry he fuck up and for someone to do something, tears starting to cloud up her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a miracle, someone from behind Arya was able to throw something at the Wight that still held on to Gendry and deter it enough for Gendry to shake it off. Jon and Arya immediately pulled as hard as they could and managed to get Gendry onto the dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tumbled back with the momentum and he collapsed heavily on top of them. Someone shouted for Daenerys to <em>go, go, go</em> and Arya just about had enough time to hold onto a spike with one hand and onto Gendry with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. forge flirt pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout-out to katlyn1948 who wrote my own headcanon better than me</p><p>https://welt-verbessererin.tumblr.com/post/625284658892062720</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>18</strong>***</p><p>A few days later when Arya jumps off the workbench to leave, she doesn't get far. Gendry grabs her by her arm to stop her, spinning her around so she faces him and has to brace her hands on his chest.<br/>He wore his collar open on purpose and when he sees Arya's gaze focus on the bare skin there he knows it was worth it.<br/>And then… he's not sure what to say or do.<br/>Where Arya had been genuinely surprised at first, she's now smirking knowingly. It gives him back his confidence to smirk right back. Still, they stay like this for a moment longer, enjoying the tension between them.</p><p>Then releases her arm, still smiling and takes a step back to let her go. Either to prolong the game they're playing or because he doesn't have the guts to end it.<br/>But she doesn't let him get far before she mimicks his earlier move and pulls him back towards her by his wrist. He turns willingly, if a bit surprised, and lets her pull him even closer than they were before. Only he isn't smiling this time but looking at her with an intensity that excites her.<br/>When his gaze drops from her eyes to her lips and comes back to her eyes again, she takes it as the sign that it's alright to lean up on her tip toes and grab his face to kiss him firmly. Out of reflex it seems, he pulls her closer before he can even manage to return the kiss properly. She doesn't expect for him to lift her up under her thighs and set her on the same spot of the workbench where he teased her a couple of days prior; all without breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. flying (unstuck pt II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this might be my favourite (so far)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>19</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya carefully loosened her clutch on Gendry's furs and moved the arm she had slung across his back up to his uncovered neck. Feeling around, her fingertips found warm wet blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be alright?" she asked softly but loudly. The wind rushing past them was deafening and Gendry had landed with his chest on Arya's face with his face turned to Jon. He was pinning her to the dragon with his left knee between her legs and his right leg locked with one of Jon's, the three of them holding on to each other in a weird intense hug in an effort to stay on the dragon's back. Jon's other hand was trapped under Gendry where it was gripping his clothes and digging into Arya's middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Gendry turned his head and tried to lift himself up a bit to be able to talk to her. Arya's hand grabbed onto Gendry's clothes reflexively for fear he could fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi!" Jon scolded and she could feel the fabric of  Gendry's jacket tensing when Jon pulled from the other side. "Quit moving for fucks sake".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Gendry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was still facing Arya though and he replied "I'm fine," to her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was holding on to the dragon by two spikes above his head so that his arms were stretched out comically. Letting go of one of the spikes, he lowered his hand and awkwardly cupped the back of Arya's head to keep it from hitting the hard scales of the dragon's skin with every up and down movement of its wings now that her head wasn't kept in place by his body.  Arya sighed with relief and relaxed as much as she could in her current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they land Gendry expects to be scolded by both Stark siblings for risking his life (even though Jon made him promise to look out for Arya and Arya made him promise to look out for Jon; no one could blame him, really). But with solid ground beneath their feet, all Jon does is pull both him and Arya back into a group hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry physically can't do more than let them hug him, his arms trapped between their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. mending (unstuck pt III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>20</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>Arya made him sit down on a chair so she could fetch needle and thread and something to clean his wound.</p><p>"You need to take that off," she said, pointing at his torn outer layer.</p><p>He gingerly peeled the furs and all the other layers off him while he was at it. He'd need a bath after this anyway.</p><p>When she turned back around with a wet rug in hand, she hesitated for the shortest second at the sight of his bare torso.</p><p>Then she went to work silently. </p><p>The first stitch made him wince and hiss.</p><p>While she wasn't being brute, Gendry felt she could do with a little less force. Her jerky movements and stern facial expression confirmed to him that she was angry. Possibly with him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her fondness for him had temporarily waned when she saw the wounds on his neck and was reminded of his stupidity. She hadn't said a word after she had dragged him inside and made him sit down. Now she was pointedly ignoring him while she worked through her feelings.</p><p>"That was a stupid thing to do," she decided to say.</p><p>When Gendry didn't respond right away she looked at his face for the first time since they landed. He was looking up at her admiringly. </p><p>He almost got her with that look, but she didn't cave and he knew it.</p><p>"Oh come off it, Arya, like you wouldn't have done the same."</p><p>It took her a second, but then she sighed.</p><p>"Don't do it again," she said softly and brushed her thumb over a small cut on his forehead.</p><p>Gendry smirked, "I promise. Are you alright?"</p><p>"You're asking <em>me</em> if I'm hurt? You're the one who got bitten."</p><p>"And you got thrown onto a dragon and then crushed by someone twice your size," he reached out to grab her clothes where they covered her ribs. "Any bruising?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Haven't checked yet."</p><p>He rolled his eyes right back, "Yeah but does it hurt?"</p><p>"Not that badly." She moved out of his reach and declared, "Now you need to go wash that mission off of you."</p><p>Smiling, he stood up.</p><p>"As you wish, m'lady."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>21</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>The moment Arya sets foot on Westerosi soil again for the first time after several years, there's a lot of men waiting for her at shore.</p><p>Not all of them are wearing black like she expected. It's not the most comforting sight, but she has no other choice but to disembark. Going back to the ship wouldn't get her to Jon.</p><p>The men eye her skeptically and wait for her to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>She scans hair faces, for the off chance at finding her brother, but it's not Jon she finds.</p><p>Instead her eyes land on another familiar face of a much taller man. And even though his hair is cropped short, she can tell it's black.</p><p>Gendry?</p><p>And while she's still trying to wrap her head around his presence, Jon arrives and stops behind the men furthest from her.</p><p>Someone asks her who she is and what she wants, but she's just looking at Jon and watching his face go from disbelieving to understanding. Then he starts walking towards her, shoving someone out of the way, then he's running and she's smiling and then she's jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.</p><p>"Arya."</p><p>Hearing him say her name makes her laugh happily; she's made it. It took a lot longer than planned but she made it to the Wall, to Jon.</p><p>He releases her to grab her by the arms so he can look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know I was here?"</p><p>"I didn't. Just thought it would be the quickest way to get to Castle Black."</p><p>He pulls her to him again and holds the back of her head and kisses her forehead. "Gods, Arya. Eastwatch isn't usually manned." If she had arrived only a few weeks earlier, she would have found nothing here. No Night's Watch, no Wildlings, no means of transport to get to Castle Black, no food…</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"It's a long story."</p><p> </p><p>That's when Gendry appears in her periphery. He'd been coming closer step by step. A little insecure where he fit into the scene and a lot surprised going by the look on his face. </p><p>"Hello," Arya says.</p><p>"Hello," he echoes. He can't tear his eyes off of her.</p><p>"Didn't think you'd be here too."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's a long story."</p><p>"Lots of long stories it appears."</p><p>He smirks and comes a little closer. "Bet yours is the most interesting one," he tips his head towards the ship that brought her here. She hasn't smiled so bright in a long time. It compels her to close the two steps between them and hesitantly wrap her arms around his waist. He hugs her back a little awkwardly and a little too briefly. Arya rolls her eyes. </p><p>She hopes it only because they haven't seen each other in a long time and not because he's still thinking about their difference in status.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. reunited pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>22</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>Jon asks where she's been and she says,"I'll tell you, can we go somewhere warmer? I'm not dressed appropriately," tugging at her thin Braavosi garments. </p><p>Jon of course can't help but tease her at that. "Forgot what true cold feels like? Let's go inside where we can speak alone." And he gives her his heavy black cloak that instantly blocks the cold air and warms her up.</p><p>With his arm over her shoulder to keep her close, they start walking towards the buildings that make up Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.</p><p>After less than a dozen steps, Arya stops and looks back over her shoulder, her eyes finding Gendry's who hasn't moved.</p><p>"You coming?" She asks him.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looks over shoulder too, but confused.</p><p>Gendry stares incredulously, then hurries to catch up with them. By then he had a hard time wiping the smile off his face. </p><p>He was still mostly positively stunned that Arya was here, and as happy as he was to know she was safe, a tiny part of him had already seen his budding friendship with Jon end as soon as it started. Even though they'd never been as close as him and Arya. He knows Arya was mad at him the last time they had seen each other. Now it seems like the three of them will be equals in this friendship. More even, this is Arya proving to him that he is still her family whether he wanted to be or not. And it is also her being a tiny bit smug, he thought. Showing up out of nowhere and acting like no time had passed at all, knowing he must regret his decision to leave her all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Jon doesn't say anything but keeps looking at Gendry questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. reunited pt III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>23</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>They'd sat down in the common area, a hot bowl of something edible placed in front of Arya, who was wearing Jon's spare clothes over her own. Gendry told his story first while Arya ate, and when she was finished, it was her turn because the other two were too impatient and too interested to hear what she had to relate.</p><p>She didn't overthink it, just told everything as it had happened because these were Jon and Gendry and they'd understand. Only after she got to the part about the Faceless Men did she notice that neither of them had reacted to it as shocked as they probably should have. She was sure she'd have to answer questions about it later, though. But then it was Jon's turn to finally explain why they were here and not at Castle Black or at Winterfell.</p><p>He threw a meaningful side glance at Gendry before he started.</p><p> </p><p>After he finished, Arya couldn't do anything but gape at her brother across the table.</p><p>Her eyes flitting between him and Gendry.</p><p>"You're joking. Right?" She tried.</p><p>Jon and Gendry looked at each other a little unsure, and Jon cleared his throat. "No, I'm quite serious."</p><p>"Have you lost your mind? This is a suicide mission! You're all gonna get yourselves killed! And do you even know if the Wights can survive down South?" She got up from her chair and started pacing.</p><p>"Well, what do you suggest we do? It's the only way to convince Cersei!" Jon was getting a bit angry.</p><p>"You're a fool if you think she'll ever work with you."</p><p>Gendry stayed silent and let the siblings settle this.</p><p>"I've just told you what I can do. Send a raven to your Dragon Queen and let her decide if she'd rather strike now. There doesn't need to be any bloodshed. We can deal with Cersei quickly and then focus on the enemy in the North."</p><p>Jon sighed. "I can't just change our plans like that. I'll have to at least sleep on it."</p><p>"Then sleep on it."</p><p> </p><p>They sat together for a while longer, going more into detail about their journeys, laughing together like no time has passed. With the more personal stuff out of the way, the rest of Jon's men joined them, and they spent the rest of the evening together.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when they could barely keep their eyes open anymore and their bellies hurt from laughter, and the high of their reunion had faded, everyone slowly trickled out of the room and went to bed.</p><p>Arya and Gendry naturally gravitated towards each other and left at the same time.</p><p>Now standing in front of Gendry's chamber, facing each other, they seemed to be waiting for something.</p><p>They were alone for the first time.</p><p>And with one look, it was decided they'd use the moment for a long hug now that they'd gotten reacquainted, and Arya made it clear she still didn't care that he was a bastard.</p><p>Hugging Gendry so intimately, on her tiptoes with her cheek against his warm, bare neck and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, brought back feelings she'd almost forgotten. It made her look forward to whatever was coming.</p><p>Gendry sighed and hugged her tighter, pushing his nose into her hair before letting go.</p><p>They smiled at each other.</p><p>"Good night, m'lady."</p><p>"Good night, Gendry."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. my best friend and my sister (like a virgin pt III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<strong>24</strong>***</p><p> </p><p>Arya is sleeping peacefully. It's not the scenario he had expected, so for a second he is unsure how to proceed and just stands in front of her bed. </p><p>Then he decides it doesn't make a difference whether she's awake or asleep (though he had really expected her to be awake and be all smug about him actually coming to her room. Because of course she'd been right about his fire), she'd clearly invited him to join her.</p><p>Carefully so as not to make a sound, he toes off his boots and walks to the side of the bed to kneel on it, lift the covers and slide under them. </p><p>When the movement wakes Arya up he nudges her with his hip and a little too loudly for the nocturnal quiet says "Move," into her ear. He's already enjoying this way too much. She cracks an eye open and mumbles, but makes space for him. Gendry extends his right arm out over the pillow and she accepts the invitation to lay her head on his chest, her hand tucked under her face. She also pulls her leg up and lays it over his and brushes her very naked foot and calf up and down his very much clothed one a couple of times. </p><p>So she's only wearing a shift when she expected him to come share her bed…</p><p>He doesn't let himself dwell on that thought for too long. His clothes will stay on tonight.</p><p>It helps that he is pretty knackered and the toasty warmth of Arya's room and her body pressed close to his make it easy to fall asleep.</p><p>Gendry feels a lot more at peace when he wakes up than he has in a long time. He doesn't open his eyes right away, enjoying the moment and his current position for a little longer without the burden of being too conscious yet.</p><p>Arya hasn't moved during the night, not that there is much room for either of them to do so. </p><p>He then feels a distinct cold draft that hadn't been there all night and that might actually be what woke him. At first he thinks that means that the fire has now died down completely and he should get it started again. But when he listens closely –he's still refusing to open his eyes and admit that he's fully awake– he can hear the embers crackling. </p><p>Then that can only mean–</p><p>His eyes shoot open and his head snaps towards the door that's standing wide open, letting blinding daylight in and reveals Jon watching Gendry in bed with his sister. </p><p>The two men lock eyes.</p><p>Gendry's heart is racing like it never has before. This is exactly the situation he's been scared of.</p><p>Neither of them says anything. Gendry's tactic being to stay quiet for as long as possible and even then saying as little as possible. As if that would help. There's no excuse for the position he's in.</p><p>To his surprise Jon doesn't look too threatening. In fact, his facial expression is rather neutral. He doesn't want to speak too soon either it appears.</p><p>Jon's narrowed eyes land on the part of Gendry's chest that's not covered by furs and that shows that Gendry is still wearing clothes. This seems to appease Jon and after scrunching up his face he solemnly nods to Gendry and then leaves without a word.</p><p>After Jon closes the door Gendry releases a long breath of relief and Arya says, "See, you're fine."</p><p>He chuckles in disbelief and kisses her head when he turns on his side; of course she'd been awake the whole time.</p><p>She snuggles up closer to him and sighs comfortably. They can stay here for a few more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to save the best for last.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who read along. I never imagined this weird idea would strike such a chord with you guys 💚</p><p>Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays and please come say hi on Tumblr, I'm @welt-verbessererin over there.</p><p>Watch this space for new (modern au) fics in the new year. I've been quite busy writing and can't wait to share what I have ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't worry, not all chapters will be shorter than the author's note ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>